Water, mist, fog, vapor, smoke and dust have been used as display mediums. The way light interacts, reflects and refracts off particulates is well known and documented. Devices were developed to somehow arrange these particulates into a display medium or screen. Different methods have been developed in the art in attempt to achieve this for their particular medium.
The existing approaches are multi-part systems, which can be made up of separate pieces of hardware such as: emitter, collector, projector and tank (containing the liquid form of the display medium, i.e., water). Descriptions of existing systems show methods for specific orientations of emission (horizontal, downward, upward) due to the design of the systems. The drawback of all these approaches is they were built as fixed devices and were not ready for the rigors of professional work environments.
In brief, existing vapor display systems suffer from one or more disadvantages such as lack of flexibility in display orientation, large water consumption, problems with vapor condensation, display image instability, low image resolution and poor image quality, lack of adaptability to specific environmental needs and/or user preferences, and difficulty with installation, maintenance, configuration, and repair.